


The Perfect Pet

by raptor4d4



Series: The Samantha's New Game Saga [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda Lawson has settled into a quiet and comfortable life following the Reaper War.  But she doesn't want to live it alone.  Unfortunately the Perfect Miranda Lawson has very high standards.  So high she has yet to find a man who can live up to them.  So she has broadened her interests to include the asari.  One day she does a seemingly perfect partner named Lasuna.  But little does she know that Lasuna has been searching for someone like her for a very long time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Pet

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Perfect Pet **

Following the destruction of the Reapers the galaxy entered a new golden age of prosperity as everyone focused on reconstruction efforts. Studying the Reaper remains gave rise to new forms of technology that greatly accelerated the recovery process. Within months remarkable restoration efforts were made. Naturally the various homeworlds, Earth, Palaven, Thessia and the rest, were quickly restored. Major colony worlds such as Illium were restored next. And that is where Miranda Lawson decided to make her home.

Miranda has settled down and works as an independent consultant, advising any company willing to hire her on topics of business, science, technology, whatever they need. It is a very lucrative and rewarding career and Miranda lives very comfortably. Now that Cerberus is no more she does not need to hide. However she does still possess a certain degree of paranoia. Every day when she comes home from work she runs a scan on her computer terminal for any bugs or spyware. Only once did she find anything. She has no idea who put it there or what files they managed to access before it was scrubbed. Miranda desperately hoped they did not get into her “private” files…

Though Miranda is happy with her life as it is she would one day like to find someone to share it with. So the first thing she does after scanning her computer is visit her profiles on various dating sites. Sadly thanks to Miranda’s high standards she has yet to find a man that lives up to her expectations. As a result she has decided to expand her search. Originally her profiles were set to only be viewable by human males. However during the “Night of Revenge” as she likes to call it, Miranda found sex with Liara to be very pleasurable. She decided to give asari a try and let them view her profile.

But even with these new settings most of her evenings end in disappointment. She doesn’t want to settle. She wants to find her perfect mate. Her disappointing searches often end with the next step in her daily routine…

Miranda closes all the blinds in her apartment. She does one more scan of her computer as well of her apartment for any bugs or cameras. One can never be too paranoid with certain secrets… Once she is satisfied she is alone and not being watched, Miranda strips down and opens up her porn collection on her computer. She masturbates as she scrolls through the various pictures she has gathered over the years.

She began this collection after she started seriously looking for a mate. Her constant disappointments left her sexually frustrated so she needed a new outlet. Originally it consisted of softcore, heterosexual porn. But since the Night of Revenge she has expanded her interests. Her collection now includes depictions of asari and human women having sex. And much to her own surprise she has ventured into some more hardcore sex.

Her favorites are the works of an asari dominatrix called Lady Lasa. This mask-wearing blue beauty is widely known in pornographic circles and her work is always the best. She has numerous pictures and videos of her enslaving and pleasuring every species out there. Miranda’s collection is focused on Lady Lasa enslaving human women…

Miranda masturbated until she climaxed. Content for the evening she started to shut down her computer and get ready for bed. However she stopped when her computer beeped at her. One of her dating profiles had a hit! Someone was reaching out to her.

She opened up her profile and saw she had a message from an asari named Lasuna. She lived not far from Miranda and wanted to know if she’d be willing to meet for coffee tomorrow afternoon. Miranda scanned Lasuna’s profile. It sounded promising. She sounded like a woman of good background, education and sophistication. Miranda decided to give it a try. She had no plans for tomorrow afternoon anyway. She responded and told Lasuna she would meet her at her favorite café and she’d be wearing a red dress.

Miranda arrived at the café a little early and kept a careful eye out for her date. Lasuna arrived right on time and quickly joined Miranda at her table. Lasuna was a very attractive asari with a fine figure, dressed in a blue dress similar to Miranda’s. Lasuna greeted Miranda warmly when she sat down.

**Lasuna:** “Good afternoon, Miss Lawson. It is a pleasure to meet you in person.”

**Miranda:** “Nice to meet you to, Miss—“

Lasuna held up her hand to stop Miranda.

**Lasuna:** “Please, just call me Lasuna. I only make my students use my last name.”

**Miranda:** “Right, your profile said you are a teacher. What do you teach exactly?”

**Lasuna:** “I teach art at the local university. Over the past three hundred years I’ve helped some of the finest artists of our time discover their creativity. You can also find a few of my own pieces of art hanging in galleries.”

Miranda was impressed. They sat there for a while and talked some more over coffee. They shared a surprising number of interests. Lasuna insisted that the two of them visit the nearest art museum. Miranda had been there before but when they arrived Lasuna acted as her tour guide, offering new perspectives about some of the paintings and sculptures that she never would have thought of. One painting Miranda took a personal interest in was one depicting two naked asari locked in each other’s arms. She was stunned when she realized this painting was made by Lasuna herself!

After having such a great time in the museum they decided to continue their date and have dinner. Miranda picked out a nice little restaurant that mixed various human and asari recipes together. This produced some dishes with odd flavoring but it was still an enjoyable meal. Afterwards the two women went shopping.

Miranda originally expected this date to last only a couple hours and she’d be back at her apartment before sunset. Now it was after dark and she was escorting Lasuna home. Standing outside the door of Lasuna’s apartment the two women held hands and just stared into each other’s eyes.

**Miranda:** “Thank you Lasuna for a wonderful time tonight.”

Lasuna gently placed her hand on Miranda’s cheek.

**Lasuna:** “No, thank you! You are so beautiful Miranda. Being able to meet you brings greater joy to my heart than you can imagine…”

Lasuna started to lean in close for a kiss. Miranda found herself leaning in as well. It was just one kiss. Where’s the harm in that?

Their lips touched…and immediately Miranda felt a jolt run through her body. She felt very hot…and very aroused. A simple kiss quickly turned into a full makeout session. Miranda pinned Lasuna to the wall and gave her a deep-tongued kiss. The two women were all over each other, moaning deeply at the pleasure of their kiss. Miranda could feel Lasuna’s hands running up and down her body, caressing her perfect figure. Miranda started to do the same, her mind having gone blank. She wanted her. She wanted Lasuna so bad! This kiss might have evolved into sex right there in the hallway…if Miranda hadn’t heard the sudden ding from a nearby elevator.

Miranda snapped to her senses and pulled herself way. Both women were breathing very heavily. Lasuna looked at her like “What’s wrong?” but Miranda couldn’t find the words. She just bid the asari a quick good night and left without looking at her again.

What came over her all of a sudden? Miranda didn’t understand it. All she knew is that it felt incredible and left her extremely aroused. As soon as she got home she stripped and pulled up her Lady Lasa collection. She didn’t even wait to scan for bugs first. She masturbated furiously while she watched a video of Lady Lasa fucking a human woman in a dog collar with a strap-on. She imagined herself in the slave’s position.

**Miranda, panting:** “Oh Lady Lasa! Please fuck me! I’ve been naughty! I’ve been a dirty little bitch! Please punish me! Punish me hard!”

Unable to stop herself, Miranda kept masturbating until she passed out.

She awoke the next morning to find herself still sitting in front of her computer, drenched in sweat and videos of Lady Lasa still playing in a loop. Miranda shut everything down, canceled all her appointments for the day and took a quick shower to help clear her head. When she was done she collapsed naked on her bed, still trying to understand what happened the night before. Why did she do that with Lasuna? She’s kissed many men before. Not once did she ever experience a sensation like that. What did it mean?

Miranda spent the rest of the day in her apartment pondering this. She didn’t even bother to get dressed and just wandered the apartment naked, occasionally fingering her pussy as the memory of that kiss kept drifting back into her mind.

**Miranda, thinking:** “What is it about Lasuna that makes me feel like this? Could it be… Could it be that she’s…the one?”

That was the best conclusion Miranda could come up with. She never believed in love at first sight. But love at first kiss…

She had to find out for sure. The next day Miranda decided to pay Lasuna a visit. She dressed herself up nice and bought some flowers. She went to Lasuna’s apartment that evening and rang the doorbell. Part of her hoped that maybe Lasuna wouldn’t be home. But she was. She opened the door and was surprised to see Miranda standing there.

**Lasuna:** “Miranda! So lovely to see you again!”

**Miranda:** “Hello…Lasuna…”

Miranda was at a loss for words. Seeing Lasuna again brought back the arousal. She did her best to keep her body under control as she stared at the asari’s beautiful face…

After an awkward silence Miranda finally handed Lasuna the flowers.

**Lasuna:** “Oh I love these!”

She took the flowers and breathed in their scent. It took a few more moments but eventually Miranda finally found the courage to speak.

**Miranda:** “Lasuna. I’m…sorry…about my behavior the other night. It was inappropriate, especially for a first date. Could we maybe…talk for a little bit?”

Lasuna looked into Miranda’s eyes for a moment, clearly pondering Miranda’s statement. Finally she smiled and invited her in.

Lasuna’s apartment was beautifully decorated with art, fitting for someone like her. Lasuna motioned for Miranda to sit on the couch.

**Lasuna:** “Please, take a seat. Let me get some water for these and then we’ll…talk.”

Miranda sat down while Lasuna disappeared into another room. Miranda waited patiently, admiring the artwork while she waited. Lasuna ended up taking longer than expected so Miranda tried to talk to her from the living room.

**Miranda, loudly:** “I want to apologize again for the other night.”

**Lasuna, muffled:** “No need to apologize. I enjoyed it!”

Miranda blushed at this statement.

**Miranda, loudly:** “Still, I feel it was inappropriate for a first date. This was my first date with an asari after all… I didn’t mean to come off as too pushy.”

**Lasuna, muffled:** “Don’t worry. I know full well this was your first date with one of my kind. Some of us like it when our dates are…pushy.”

Miranda was a little confused.

**Miranda, loudly:** “How did you know you were my first asari date?”

She heard Lasuna laugh from the other room.

**Lasuna, muffled:** “I know a lot more about you than you think. I know you were once a member of Cerberus. I know you helped Commander Shepard battle the Collectors. I know a certain ‘incident’ during the war gave you your first real taste of asari love. And I know…that you’ve grown _very_ fond of my…art…”

When Lasuna entered the room she was wearing a light blue dress. But when she emerged she was decked out in full dominatrix gear and a mask, a mask Miranda recognized all too swiftly.

Miranda’s eyes bugged out at the sight of Lasuna’s transformation, shocking her so much that she slid off the sofa.

**Miranda:** “You’re…you’re…Lady Lasa!”

Lady Lasa approached Miranda with a hungry look in her eyes. The way she was looking at her made Miranda feel so…wet…

**Lady Lasa:** “That I am. I’m so glad to finally reveal my true self to you, Miranda. You see…I’ve been searching for you for a very long time…”

**Miranda:** “M-Me? Why?”

Lady Lasa slowly circled the sofa and approached Miranda, stilling gazing up at her in shock from the floor.

**Lady Lasa:** “Well…maybe not _you_ specifically, but someone like you. You see, I actually have two teaching jobs. By day I teach asari maidens how to craft beautiful works of art. By night…I break and instruct sex slaves on the best ways to serve their master or mistress.”

Lady Lasa carried a small horsewhip in her hands. She fondled it as she remembered fondly her lessons.

**Lady Lasa:** “Many men and women of all species have come to me over the years. They’ll have a girlfriend they want to keep forever, a spouse that isn’t performing in bed the way they like or even an object of their affection that doesn’t know they exist. For a fee, a very large fee, I break them into sex pets for them. No one is more successful in this business than me. I’ve trained many pets over the years. But I never found the _perfect_ one. I’ve never found a pet that I’ve wanted to call my own. Until now…”

Lady Lasa gazed down on Miranda with a longing and a…hunger.

**Lady Lasa:** “ _You_ are the perfect pet I’ve been searching for. You are as intelligent as you are beautiful, strong-willed and fierce, loyal and protective of your friends and family. And…”

She bent down and caressed Miranda’s cheek.

**Lady Lasa:** “…Deep down inside you want to become my bitch…”

Before Miranda could stop her Lady Lasa gave her a long, deep kiss. Just like the first time Miranda felt a jolt run through her body. She became so hot that she wrapped her arms around Lady Lasa and kissed her deeply. She couldn’t think anymore. She didn’t _want_ to think anymore. All she wanted was Lady Lasa.

Miranda ripped off her clothes and presented herself to the asari. She sat on the floor and spread her legs, exposing her entire body for Lady Lasa’s viewing pleasure. Lady Lasa was very pleased. She proceeded to finger fuck Miranda, sticking two fingers in her pussy and wiggling them around inside. Her technique was incredible and cause Miranda to orgasm within minutes. This made Lady Lasa angry.

**Lady Lasa:** “Who told you to cum?! Dirty bitch!”

Lady Lasa took her whip and struck Miranda across her pussy. The pain was intense but at the same time caused her to orgasm again.

**Lady Lasa:** “You certainly are a horny little bitch, aren’t you?”

**Miranda, panting:** “Y-Yes…yes! More! Give me more!”

**Lady Lasa:** “SILENCE!!”

Lady Lasa whipped her pussy again. This time Miranda was able to contain her orgasm.

**Lady Lasa:** “Very good. You’re learning! I think you deserve a reward for that…”

She took her boot and stuck it in Miranda’s pussy. She had never gotten a foot-fuck before. The pain and pleasure were almost unbearable. Lady Lasa moved her foot in and out of Miranda’s pussy. She screamed and moaned uncontrollably as the asari simultaneously punished and pleasured her.

**Miranda:** “I can’t take it! I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!!!!”

Miranda came and passed out.

Sometime later Miranda began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Lady Lasa sitting on the couch, looking down at her.

**Lady Lasa:** “About time you woke up, slave. Watching you sleep was making me horny. I was about to pour some water on you to wake you up.”

Miranda could feel something around her neck. She reached up and felt a leather dog collar wrapped tightly around her neck, complete with a little dog tag. She could feel the name engraved in it. “Miranda”. She looked up at Lady Lasa, confused.

**Lady Lasa:** “Do you like it, my pet? Every pet needs a collar and tag. How else will people know you belong to me?”

Miranda didn’t answer. Her body could only quiver in fear, excitement and anticipation. Lady Lasa took out a leash and latched it to the collar.

**Lady Lasa:** “Well, now that you’re awake, I believe it is time we _really_ begin your training. Only the best are worthy to be the slaves of Lady Lasa. Are you ready to begin your new life, my pet?”

Miranda slowly and shakily nodded.

Lady Lasa tugged at the leash and forced Miranda to walk across the floor on all fours. She led her to the room where she disappeared to with the flowers. Lady Lasa opened the door and revealed a fully equipped S&M chamber, filled to the brim with sex toys and sexual torture devices of all sorts. Miranda scanned the room wide-eyed, her mouth hanging open in awe.

Lady Lasa tugged at the leash again. She had a full day planned for Miranda and was anxious to get started. Miranda was anxious too. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She was going to become the personal pet of Lady Lasa! With barely contained anticipation and joy, Miranda crawled into the room, ready to embark on her new life.

[Picture courtesy of JacksKindaHere (http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/)]

**_One Month Later..._ **

Every month Lady Lasa threw a party for her closest friends and clients. An S&M party. Masters, Mistresses and their slaves all attended to show their appreciation to the woman who changed their lives. The dress code was simple. You could wear whatever you wanted as long as your breasts, ass, pussy and/or dick was exposed. Everyone had heard that Lady Lasa had finally chosen a personal pet. They were all anxious to see what lucky woman she had chosen…

Lady Lasa’s younger sister Lana stood at the door greeting each guest as they arrived.

**Lana:** “Welcome! Welcome! So happy to see you! Good to see you again! Oh, Brynn!”

Brynn Cole, or rather Brynn Taylor as she was known now, walked in. Her outfit consisted of a mask, thigh high leather boots, arm length leather gloves and a series of small belts across her body. Nothing covered her very pregnant belly or her pussy and breasts.

**Lana:** “Brynn! Come in, sit down. You look like you need to take a load off.”

**Brynn:** “Thanks, I do. Walking these heels with this belly isn’t easy…”

Lana guided her to the sofa and sat her down.

**Lana:** “This is the first time we’ve seen each other since we worked on the Crucible together. I’m surprised you came at all, actually, considering how pregnant you are.”

**Brynn:** “I’m here strictly as an observer tonight. I don’t want to risk anything that might endanger the baby so no sex tonight. Well…except for maybe some pussy licking…”

Lana laughed.

**Lana:** “I’m sure there are more than enough people here willing to oblige you. So how have you been?”

Brynn smiled.

**Brynn:** “Very well. Life with Jacob is everything I dreamed it would be.”

**Lana:** “Is he here?”

Lana looked around but there was no sight of him.

**Brynn:** “No. I still haven’t told him. He thinks I’m here on business. I will tell him after the baby is born. Jacob is a good man and he respects me. However I’m always concerned that he may not…understand my lifestyle.”

Brynn looked a bit somber. Lana put her arm comfortingly on her shoulder.

**Lana:** “Well…even if he doesn’t, we’ll always be here for you. Just pick up the phone and I’ll come running.”

Brynn smiled and gave Lana a quick kiss on the cheek.

**Brynn:** “Thank you, Lana. If Jacob insists I give this up, I will. I love him and want to be with him. So just in case, act as if this will be my last party.”

This made Lana very sad so she kissed Brynn on the lips. Brynn happily kissed back. When they were done Brynn looked around.

**Brynn:** “I don’t see Mitch anywhere. I never thought I’d see him pass up one of your sister’s parties.”

**Lana:** “I spoke to him. He just couldn’t make it this time. But don’t worry. He still has his slave with him to keep him entertained.”

Brynn smiled as she remembered that horny masked bitch they all fucked on the Crucible.

**Brynn:** “I just couldn’t believe it when he told me that sex crazed animal he had chained up in the storeroom was Ashley Williams. I guess you really can’t tell what some people’s preferences are. Where are they now?”

**Lana:** “I don’t remember the colony’s name. He said it was large enough that the two of them go unnoticed but small enough that it stays off the Alliance’s radar. He fears there are some in the Alliance that won’t take too kindly to one of their most famous soldiers being turned into a sex slave.”

Just then Lady Lasa entered the room.

**Lana:** “Sister!”

Lana jumped up and the two asari exchanged kisses on the cheek. Lady Lasa smiled warmly.

**Lady Lasa:** “Always happy to see you, my dear little sister. So how many are we still waiting for?”

**Lana:** “Everyone’s here, sister. Brynn’s here too! Though she says depending on what happens when she comes out to her husband this might be her last party…”

Lady Lasa looked upon the pregnant Brynn sadly.

**Lady Lasa:** “Oh. That’s such a shame. If that’s the case then I’ll make sure to make this one memorable! May I have everyone’s attention please!”

The party chatter died down and everyone turned to their hostess.

**Lady Lasa:** “Thank you all for coming tonight! I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight. We have plenty of food available and you’ll have full access to my toy collection shortly for your personal entertainment. But first, I shall introduce to you all to the main event for tonight!”

Lady Lasa approached the door to her “play” room. She cracked it open and pulled out a leash but kept the other end inside.

**Lady Lasa:** “As you all know, I have finally chosen someone to be my personal pet. I’ve searched long and hard for that perfect someone to serve me faithfully and satisfy my needs. Now my search is over. I present to you all…Miranda Lawson!”

Lady Lasa opened the door the rest of the way and tugged at the leash. Like a dog Miranda crawled out into the room, her collar fastened tightly around her neck and a blindfold over her eyes. She could not see anyone but she could definitely feel them…and smell them…

One scent in particular caught Miranda’s attention. She moved closer to it and gave it a sniff.

**Miranda:** “Asari…pussy…”

She proceeded to lick Lana’s pussy.

**Lana:** “Whoa! Wow!”

Everyone laughed and cheered at the slave’s initiative. Lana greatly enjoyed Miranda’s tongue technique. Her sister trained her well. Lady Lasa tugged at the leash to stop her, much to Miranda and Lana’s disappointment.

**Lady Lasa:** “There will be time for that soon enough, my dear. Now, do like we practiced.”

Miranda nodded eagerly.

**Miranda:** “Yes, Mistress. I obey.”

Miranda reared up on her back legs and spread her legs wide. She curled her hands and held them up, making her look like a begging dog, and spoke to the crowd.

**Miranda:** “My name is Miranda Lawson. I am Lady Lasa’s sex pet. Her personal fuck toy. I look forward to entertaining you all. My body and my holes are for your pleasure tonight. Use them as much as you want.”

Everyone cheered and applauded. With that Lady Lasa undid the leash.

**Lady Lasa:** “Have at her everybody! Enjoy!”

Numerous people moved in to be the first to fuck this beautiful slave. Lana got to her first, anxious to finish what Miranda had started. She grabbed Miranda’s head and guided it to her pussy. Miranda proceeded to lick it again. Three men surrounded them. One grabbed her ass and stuck his dick into her pussy. The other two grabbed Miranda’s hands and made her give both of them handjobs. Lana greatly enjoyed her tongue technique. When she came she steered Miranda next to Brynn.

**Lana:** “It’s Brynn’s turn next everybody! This may be her last party…”

People started offering their condolences to Brynn as she spread her legs for the anxious slave. Miranda liked her pregnant pussy with zeal while the men continued to take turns fucking her. Meanwhile, while the Masters and Mistresses were enjoying Miranda, several of the slaves brought to the party flocked to Lady Lasa. Most of them were trained by her and were anxious to get fucked by her again. She happily obliged while she watched her pet entertain her guests. Miranda was shaping up to be everything she hoped she would be. Lady Lasa had certainly found the perfect pet.

May hours later after the party concluded Miranda was standing on all fours in the middle of the living room with a ball gag in her mouth. Saliva dripped from her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head with pleasure as her Mistress sat on her like a chair, sticking something in and out of her slave’s pussy with one hand and making a phone call with her omni-tool in the other.

**Lady Lasa:** “The party was a remarkable success. It’s a shame you couldn’t come, Mastermind. I wanted to thank you in person for guiding me to the dating profile of my sweet Miranda…”

Lady Lasa had her omni-tool set so that the Mastermind’s replies were fed directly to an earpiece. Miranda couldn’t hear a thing. Not that she cared. She was so happy and drowning in pleasure she didn’t care if she was on the phone with the Asari High Council, telling the world that she was now a slave.

**Lady Lasa:** “The data your bugs pulled off her computer were just what I needed to start developing the proper training program to break her. She actually broke surprisingly fast. Though I suppose I have to thank you for that as well…”

She pulled out what she was using to fuck Miranda and held it up. It was a tube of lipstick.

**Lady Lasa:** “This aphrodisiac lipstick you gave me worked amazingly well. I could tell after the first kiss that she was going to be mine. I don’t normally use drugs but I just couldn’t let this one slip away…”

She started fucking Miranda with the lipstick tube again. Miranda moaned and came.

**Lady Lasa:** “What’s that? Of course I’ll be there. It’s the least I can do to repay you. After all my years of searching I have finally found her. My sweet Miranda. My perfect pet…”

**_The End…?_ **


End file.
